Current automotive-type vehicle doors generally comprise an assembly of parts including an inner panel, an outer panel, a door intrusion beam and an assortment of brackets and reinforcements which make up the structure of the door, window glass and associated lift mechanism, mountings and fasteners to facilitate manufacture and assembly, and mounting hinges, a latch, and a door handle for opening and closing the door. The intrusion beam may comprise a sub-assembly of a tube and/or one or more stamped steel components. However, a reinforcing panel supporting a lower portion of the outer panel has also been proposed.